


Beat of a Heart

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: After Avery Gold tragically loses his son, he moves up to Boston. While there, he meets an inquisitive girl in an antique book shop, and he immediately realizes they have a peculiar connection.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 24
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Beat of a Heart

It was a phone call no parent ever wanted to receive. Mr. Gold dropped the phone on the floor, the dial tone deafening his ears. His twenty-two year old son, Bailey Gold, was on his way back to Boston, to college, when a drunk driver had swerved into his lane, colliding with his vehicle. He had died upon impact. Mr. Gold smashed every breakable object in his house that night until there was nothing left to break. After retreating from his path of destruction, he poured himself a large glass of scotch and drowned in his sorrows.

  
The funeral home had been packed. Bailey had been a popular athlete all through high school despite his father's unsettling reputation. Bailey's former friends all came to pay their respects but at the end of the day he would be alone. He touched his boy's pale cheek before kissing his brow softly.

  
"Rest easy, my boy…" he whispered against the shell of his ear before closing the coffin lid.

  
The following day was the funeral. He didn't shed a tear as he held tightly onto his gold tipped cane, anchoring him to the world. He knew without it, he would spiral out of control. He stood beside his son's grave long after everyone had gone.

  
The next day he placed his financial adviser, Dove, over his preceding affairs, deciding to leave Storybrooke forever. There was nothing left here for him without his boy. He packed the few belongings he still cared about and set out for Boston, away from this tiny town. Boston was the city his boy loved and couldn't talk about enough, and Avery Gold felt like it was the last link he had left to him. He made some calls and arranged to rent a furnished penthouse in a quiet neighborhood. Perhaps he would open a business one day, but for now he would focus on getting to know the city his boy had loved so much.

  
~X~

  
Isabel French had been on the waiting list for a heart transplant the past eight years. She was astonished when her name finally came up. She would be receiving the heart of a twenty-two year old boy who'd tragically passed away in a car accident. He was the perfect match for her, and she would be having the operation done immediately.

  
Isabel marveled at her blue fingertips after the operation, a sign that her new organ was already pumping blood through her veins. She placed her hand over her chest, amazed to have a part of someone deep inside of her she had never met. She wondered about the boy and what his life had been like and if he had any living relatives. She wondered if he'd left behind a mother or a father or if the heart beating inside of her had once pounded amorously for a lover. She swallowed hard at those thoughts, a tear trickling down her cheek at the loss of such a young life. She sighed, swearing to herself that she would always be thankful for the second chance he'd given her.

  
~X~

  
The first time she ever crossed paths with, Avery Gold, was at a vintage bookshop, in a shallow part of town. She loved the secret nook that many others failed to notice. They'd both touched the dusty jacket of a book of fairy tales simultaneously.

  
"Pardon me, miss…I was just going to secure this book of fairy tales for my boy," he resounded in his thick brogue, sending a pleasant shudder down her spine.

  
"I do apologize, sir, but I've been looking for this book for months. My mother used to read to me from a copy like it every night, but it got lost in a fire long ago. It was always very dear to my heart," Isabel jilted, still holding onto the book securely.

  
"Well, dearie, we both can't purchase the book…I tell you what. Whoever guesses the closest publishing date can purchase the book?" he suggested, his single gold tooth gleaming under the fluorescent lights.

  
"Deal," she supplied, shaking his hand firmly.

  
"I'm going to guess the early twentieth century," he stated, and Isabel settled on the late nineteenth century for the publishing date. He allowed her to open the book, and she noticed his countenance fall when he noticed she had been right.

  
"Well, dearie, a deals a deal. I guess you win." He sighed dejectedly, melancholy flashing in his sable eyes. He was about to turn away when she grabbed his arm firmly.

  
"Why don't we share the book? I'll keep it for a spell and then I'll let you have it for awhile," she encouraged with a bright smile.

  
He felt his heart leap in his chest as he studied her features. She had thick chestnut curls swept up in a casual bun, with the bluest eyes he'd ever gazed into. He was certain they were an ocean of mystery he would happily drown within.

  
"That would mean we would have to schedule meetings to pass the book along," he replied, each syllable dancing on his lips.

  
"That's the point Mr-" she stopped, his name an unknown thought left on her tongue.

  
"Avery Gold." He smiled, holding out his hand for her to shake.

  
"Isabel French," she introduced herself, ignoring the butterflies swarming in her abdomen the moment she felt his calloused hand intertwine with hers.

  
~X~

  
The first meeting they arranged to trade out the book was over an ice cream date. Avery Gold had a love for ice cream and by the time they'd sat under the mushroom umbrella, he had three scoops of ice cream precariously placed on top of his cone.

  
He placed a bunch of napkins in his lap in case he had an ice cream epidemic. He lathered all three scoops with his tongue while Isabel licked her vanilla cone contently. After his ice cream was almost gone, she decided to spark a conversation.

  
"You said that you had a book of fairy tales like this you used to read to your son?" she inquired curiously, attempting to make small talk.

  
"Yes, my son always enjoyed the story about Beauty and the Beast. Is that story in there?" he queried, dabbing his face clean with a napkin.

  
"Yes, it's actually one of my favorites as well." Isabel smiled, showing him the richly illustrated picture of a man with gold graying skin, catching a beautiful girl wearing a blue peasant dress falling from a ladder.

  
"She has your eyes," he noted, catching her off guard. He was studying her intricately, making her heart beat into oblivion.

  
"Thank-you but it's just a picture. Anyway, I'm going to Australia to visit my family. I'll be back in a month. Can we meet up for the book then?" she inquired, quickly changing the subject.

  
"I'll see you in a month then." He smiled, taking the book from her.

  
"Take care of yourself, Avery," she said, bidding him farewell, certain that he'd never smiled at anyone like he'd smiled at her.

  
~X~

Isabel wrapped herself in a warm blanket, taking a long drink of her hot cocoa. She turned a page in the novel she was currently indulged in, surprised when she heard her phone ring. She answered it, baffled to see Avery's name, blinking on her screen.

  
"Hello?" she greeted him in her rich, musical accent, making his heart flutter involuntarily.

  
"Isabel, I'm sorry to bother you, but I just noticed something about the book. I thought you would find it fascinating that your copy is an original of five I researched. The book you found is truly a priceless treasure, hand painted by the original author. It could be worth thousands," Avery supplied, causing her to suck in a firm breath.

  
"So what does this mean?" she inquired as her heart beat excitedly.

  
"That the owner of the bookshop had no idea they held such a rarity. You could be one wealthy woman, dearie," he supplied, causing her countenance to falter.

  
"I could, but I believe holding on to such treasures prove to be more valuable than raffling them off to complete strangers. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Gold?" she queried, awaiting his answer.

  
"Absolutely dearie, when you find a priceless treasure you hold onto it because there are some things money can't buy," he said in almost a whisper, and she was certain he wasn't talking about the book anymore.

  
There was an uncomfortable silence which had settled over them, Isabel decided to break it. "Mr. Gold, can we talk more about this when I return home in a week? I'm curious to see what you've found out," she replied, and she could see him nodding on the other end.

  
"Yes, I'll see you in a week then," he complied, and she half smiled before hanging up the phone, already missing the sound of his voice. Deep down she knew she wanted to get to know him better and perhaps the book was her way in.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle glanced at her phone for the hundredth time that day. It was only her third day back in the states, but surely Avery would have sent her a text by now. She growled in frustration as she plopped her phone down on her nightstand with an angry thud.

  
“Wanna talk about it?” Ruby asked – Belle's longtime friend and roommate asked, parading into the room with a plate filled with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Belle sighed euphorically as she inhaled their delicious aroma. She reached for the delectable treat, only to have her hand smacked away.

  
“Hey! What was that for!?” Belle scowled as Ruby pulled the cookies out of her reach.

  
“I want to know what in the world you've been sulking about all afternoon. The cardiologist said your new heart is functioning at its full capacity and that you're recovering extremely well,” she remarked, full of puzzlement.

  
Belle stared at the wall in deep concentration, wondering if she should tell her about her meeting with Avery. Ruby was younger than her by two years, but occasionally she took on the role of the protective, older sibling, though they weren't blood related. They'd helplessly clung to each other like driftwood being tossed mercilessly by the tumulus sea. Ruby had given up a full ride to Berkeley, opting to go to community college so she could look after her friend. Belle felt overcome by guilt at how much her best friend had sacrificed for her. There was no one in the world she loved or trusted more.

  
“I met this guy at the bookstore a few weeks back. We both picked up a book of illustrated fairy tales simultaneously, and we made a deal to see who could guess the closest publication date. Whoever won got to purchase the book. Long story short, I won, but he purchased the book for me. I could tell it meant a lot to him, so I told him we could share it. I met up with him before going to Australia. I expected him to contact me by now, but I've heard nothing from him. I hope he didn't lose my number,” Belle groaned, threading her fingers through her tresses disappointingly.

  
“This sounds like an encounter from one of those cheesy chick flicks. Was he tall, dark, and handsome?” Ruby teased as she bit into a cookie. Chocolate goo clung to her upper lip, making it hard for her to focus. A slew of giggles erupted from her mouth. Ruby furrowed a brow as she glanced at her friend's deranged state.

  
“Did you take your funny pill today?” Ruby asked humorlessly as she unconsciously licked the melted chocolate chip from her upper lip.

  
“Never mind. You got it,” Belle answered, stifling back more giggles. Ruby shrugged her shoulders as she relented and gave her the plate of cookies.

  
“So what do you think I should do?” Belle sighed, taking a bite of the chocolatey confection.

  
“Nothing. If this dude has any sense at all then he'll text you. If he doesn't, then he probably doesn't have a functioning braincell in his head,” she answered, stuffing another cooking in her mouth.

  
“But-”

  
“Don't be desperate, Bells. I've had crazy encounters like you've had before, and nothing ever came from them. If it's meant to go anywhere, then he'll come back around. It may not happen like you'd expect it, but it will come,” she stated wisely, severing the beauty's comment.

  
“There's hardly a trace of him out there at all. He doesn't use social media, and the only article I found about him was he's a successful real estate agent from Storybrooke, Maine,” Belle expounded.

  
“I think I like this guy already. He's obviously a very private individual if he's chosen to keep his personal business off of the internet,” Ruby remarked, smiling guiltily as she looked down at the plate of empty cookies.

  
“I'll wait, though I loathe it. He was the most interesting person I've met in a long time. The men here are as dull as dirt,” she said, reclining her head back against her pillow.

  
“Don't jump the gun, Bells. He could be an A-hole who's trying to seduce you with books,” Ruby joked, tucking the duvet over her.

  
“Or he could be a perfect gentleman,” Belle countered with a yawn.

  
“Maybe. Only time will tell,” she said, placing a tender kiss against Belle's cheek. She snuggled under the covers as Ruby turned off the light. Pale moonlight filtered through the window panes, bathing the room in its ethereal glow.

  
Several miles away, a lonely broken man nursed a drink in his hand as he stared bleakly at his phone. He'd already added her number to his miniscule list of contacts. The others consisted of his assistant, Mr Dove, his tenants, and the number of his deceased son he didn't have the heart to delete. He kept the number active just so he could call and hear his boy's voice mail recording when the nights became too much to bear. He would call it repeatedly, afraid he would forget the sound of his voice if it ever got deleted.

  
His mind gravitated back to Belle as he took a long drink from his glass of bourbon. He almost deleted her number, convincing himself the book wasn't worth it. He'd find a way to send it back to her. She could keep it, and she would never have to wonder about the peculiar man she'd met in an antique bookshop. Her mind would occasionally drift to him as she scanned the pages, but his memory would eventually fade from her subconscious. She would think of a faceless man she'd be fortunate to never become truly acquainted with. However, he was weak, and couldn't resist the pull of the charm she'd placed upon him. He respired deeply as he typed out a brief text.

“Hey it's, Avery. Could you meet me back at the bookshop tomorrow?”

Belle rolled over when she heard her phone buzz. She glanced at the screen drowsily as she glanced at the number. A smile bloomed to her lips once she read his contact name. She picked up her phone to type back a quick reply.

  
“12:00 sounds great. I'll see you then.”

  
Avery was startled by her prompt reply. Her seven word text brought him something he hadn't felt in ages: hope.

He had no real expectations from their meeting except someone who could show him the ins and outs of living in Boston. A friend was something he hadn't allowed himself the luxury of having in ages. He trusted very few, and he couldn't imagine things being very different with her. If she granted him the gift of her friendship, then he wouldn't dare hope for anything else. Maybe they could mutually bond over the book. It would be a decent starting point for conversation at least. He had no idea what to converse about with a young beautiful woman. He was awkward and standoffish.

  
He sucked in a nervous breath as he sent her another text, bidding her goodnight. His phone dinged again with “Goodnight”, followed by a smiley face. No one had ever sent him one of those before. What did it mean? Was she actually looking forward to their day out tomorrow!? He put his phone on the table before picking it up again to stare at the emoticon. Should he send her one back? What was the proper etiquette for these types of things? He opted to retire for the night, not bothering to look at his phone again until morning.

  
Belle awoke the next morning feeling giddy. She bounded down the hall to the master bathroom, humming the entire way. She showered and picked out a pair of khakis and a cranberry hued sweater to wear for her outing. It definitely wasn't a date, and she had to keep reminding herself it was strictly about business. She applied a light foundation and a rouge lipstick She puckered her lips in the mirror as she admired the color.

  
“Your lips look extremely kissable, milady,” Ruby snickered in a masculine voice from the doorway. Belle averted her gaze to her comrade, who was grinning at her like the Cheshire cat.

  
“It's not like that! I just wanted to look pretty today,” she remarked as she gazed back at the mirror, half tempted to wipe it off.

  
“I'm just messing with you, Bells. I hope you have a great time today but if he tries anything weird then call me. He doesn't know our address does he!?” Ruby panicked.

  
“Of course not. We merely exchanged phone numbers.”

  
Ruby tossed her the keys to the Pontiac. “Since the doctor released you to drive, take my car. I plan on staying here today to study. I have an exam tomorrow,” she grumbled.

  
“Thanks, you're the best! Good luck studying for your exam!” Belle said, pressing a kiss against her cheek before she exited the bathroom. She raced down the stairs and zipped up her black leather boots. As she settled in the driver's seat, she adjusted her mirrors before pulling out of the driveway. Her breath hitched in her throat as she sped away. Today she had a feeling her life was about to change forever.


	3. Chapter 3

The bookstore they'd planned to meet at had an adjoining coffee shop. He'd text her, asking if they could meet there instead. Avery sat at an empty table, surrounded by chattering college students. He drummed his fingers against the table anxiously as he waited for her. He glanced at his watch, noting it was 11:55. He'd been sitting here for the last twenty-five minutes, because what else did he have to do? His courage was wavering, and he nearly got up and fled back to his car. This was a ridiculous idea, and he was an idiot for planning this outing. 

“Hello, Mr Gold,” Belle greeted him in her alluring Australian accent, melting his heart in the process. He turned to gaze at her, his plan to flee diminishing from his subconscious.

“I told you to call me Avery,” he corrected her, causing her cheeks to turn ruddy.

“I apologize, Avery,” she said with a nervous laugh as she took the seat in front of him.

“Shall we look at the book first, or would you rather order something to eat?” he probed.

“Eating is good. Do you have any preferences?” she quizzed.

“I have to admit, I've been chowing down on nothing but the fine cuisine this fine city has to offer since my arrival. There's a bistro down the street. Would you like to dine there?” he asked, leaning forward.

“It sounds great. We could always come back to the coffee shop later if you'd like,” she proposed as they got up from their chairs and began to walk out of the establishment. Avery shuddered as he drank in his surroundings, imagining his son walk across these very streets. He wasn't sure if he had the strength to return here, suddenly feeling weak.

“Avery, are you okay?” Belle asked concernedly. 

“I'm fine,” he lied, downplaying his panic attack.

“The bistro is half a mile down the road. I'm going to walk, but we could drive if you prefer,” she remarked, glancing at his defected ligament. He felt ashamed of his defect and longed to hide it away from her. It made him feel older than he actually was.

“No, I can walk,” he reassured her, unwilling to allow any of his inadequacies to show. 

They walked in companionable silence to the bistro. Belle shoved her hands in her coat pocket as she trained her eyes on the road in front of her. The streets weren't very busy on this brisk January afternoon. She made sure to keep in step with him, so he didn't feel insecure about his torn ligament. She could tell it bothered him and it might have been a big deal to some but it didn't matter to her. She'd lived her entire life under the harsh judgmental gazes of others. She was always treated differently by her peers and teachers, though she'd assured them countless times that her heart didn't affect her brain. She may have been excluded from sports, but she'd always excelled in her academics.

As they neared the bistro, Avery stepped in front of her to hold the door open. She blinked in surprise, unused to such mannerisms. Belle had never had a boyfriend before. She'd been on dates but as soon as they'd found out about her heart problem, they treated her as if she had the plague. They took a seat adjacent from each other in a corner booth.

Belle glanced at the two-sided menu, choosing a turkey sub on rye bread with lettuce, tomato, and mayonnaise. Avery settled on a cup of broccoli and cheese soup, accompanied by a spinach salad. After they passed along their orders to the waitress, Belle decided it was time to break the silence.

“You said you moved here from Maine. Why Boston?” she inquired as she formed a dove out of her cloth napkin.

“I grew tired of the quiet provincial town I resided in. I desired a more expanded environment,” he answered, growing tense at the direction this conversation was headed.

Belle could tell he was growing uneasy and decided to switch to a safer topic. "You brought the book, I presume?" she inquired curiously, attempting to spark another conversation between them.

“Ahh, yes I did!” At that moment, Avery fished the book from his black briefcase, placing it on the table.

“Here's our food!" she stammered, disappointed they hadn't had time to converse more about the book before being interrupted.

“Ah, here it is!” he said, placing his spoon in the cheddar soup. Belle folded her hands neatly and closed her as she said a silent prayer over her food. Avery paid no mind to her sacred moment as he spooned the hot soup into his mouth. Belle ate her turkey sandwich as she stared out the window at those who passed by the establishment.

“This soup is excellent and so is the salad. I'll have to dine here more often,” Avery commented as he took a drink of water.

“Do you ever cook for yourself?” Belle asked as she neatly wrapped the rest of her sandwich up to take home with her.

“Hardly ever,” he returned as he picked at his half eaten salad. He gazed somberly at the spinach and strawberries which remained in his bowl as he recounted the last meal he'd cooked for himself and Bailey last Thanksgiving. He nearly had the urge to bolt from the restaurant until he felt her warm hand covering his calloused one.

“How about I cook for you sometime? We could talk more about the book,” Belle offered, smiling serenely at him, sending his heart aflutter.

“I would like that very much,” he said, swallowing back the ball of nerves forming in his throat.

“When would you be available?” she pressed.

“How about next Saturday?” he suggested. He wasn't busy, but he didn't want her to think he was desperate by not placing a reasonable gap of time between now and their next meeting.

“Next Saturday it is then. Think about what you'd like me to fix for you,” she said, scooting out of the booth.

“Fix whatever you'd like,” he said as he grabbed his cane, proceeding to the counter to pay for their meal.

“I can get mine,” Belle objected as she reached into her wallet for the correct amount of change. Avery held up his hand to halt her.

“It's my treat,” he winked as he handed the cashier a twenty from his wallet. Belle blinked in confusion. He'd already purchased the book for her and now he was buying her food. Was this a date?

Heat rose in her cheeks as they left the bistro. The trek back was relatively silent except for a few casual comments about the weather and the town. Avery didn't mention anything else about touring the coffee shop as they parted ways. He told her he had business to attend to at home and would see her next weekend. As she drove back home, she couldn't help but wonder if there was a reason why he'd uncomfortably evaded the conversation about where he was from. It was as if the subject was too painful for him to discuss. She hoped with time, they could forge some sort of friendship. He was certainly an enigma she longed to unravel.


End file.
